Dancing in the Rain
by lem0n
Summary: Not much to say, it's dancing in the rain.


She sat, tears pouring down her face in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, everyone else was inside and most people just didn't like the rain.

But Hermione did; it mingled with her tears, no one could tell that she was crying. She slid off the heavy black robe and started twirling on the grass. Her wet clothes clung to her figure and her once bushy hair was plastered to her head. She'd snuck out, hiding from the rest of the Gryffindors slowly walking down to the pitch, hiding in the shadows of the large castle. Hermione walked up to the stands and sat on the edge of the Ravenclaw seats.

That was why she didn't notice the other person walk in and sit in the middle of the quidditch pitch. So it was a surprise when she got up and found the other figure also in black robes. She walked up, and stood over them hands on hips.

"How'd you get in here?"

Hermione sneered down at Draco Malfoy. "Why does it matter, I was here first. Go away."

"I can't Granger"

"What"

"I locked the doors. I don't like to be disturbed."

"So? Unlock them!"

"Can't"

"Can't or Won't"

"Can't. Time lock, it'll undo in 20 minutes. You can try to undo it. But no-one has yet cracked my charms; I am just as smart as you Granger."

Hermione gave up and sat down next to him on the pitch. Stretching out and letting the rain wash over her.

"Why are you here Granger?"

"It's none of your business!"

Silence.

"Syltherin is full of fakes and phoneys. You know that Granger?"

"I knew you were in Syltherin, doesn't that explain it all?"

"Ouch."

The silence returned.

"I'm not kidding"

"I don't doubt it Malfoy"

He looked at her.

"Friends are hard to come by. I caught Blaise with Pansy. Blaise is my best friend. It hurts."

"Stuff like that does"

"I presume you have a problem with Weasly? Is it as bad as mine? Is that why you're out here?"

She turned her head

"It's slightly problematic"

"And...?"

"He just doesn't care, stupid git. He's with Lavender and completely ignores my feelings!"

"You like the Weasel, you know even you could do better than that"

"I don't like him like _that_!"

"Then what's wrong with him being with Lavender?"

"He and Harry _both_ have girlfriends. We just don't spend as much time together."

"As much?"

"Fine… They ignore me, and have for the last 3 months. We're not friends, really acquaintances now. Which brings my total friends to 0."

They lay in silence once again

And again Draco broke it

"Why are you out here?"

"I told you"

"No. In the rain?"

"Because I'm upset!"

"No… Why are you not in the Library, hiding behind some dusty bookshelf?"

"I like the rain"

Silence

"Me too"

"Have you heard that quote?"

"What quote? Draco you're getting on my nerves?"

"It's Draco, now?"

"MALFOY!"

"Instead of waiting for the storm to pass, learn to dance in the rain."

…

"Dancing in the rain is fun you know"

"MALFOY, what is wrong with quiet? Can you shut up for 5 minutes?"

"But it is"

"Malfoy, I'm warning you"

"Bet, you've never danced in the rain"

"Malfoy… everyone has danced in the rain… it's a fact of life."

"Bet McGonnagol hasn't"

"I don't think you have either, you're obsessed"

Hermione was starting to get cold; she'd have to move soon.

Draco noticed this.

"You're gonna have to dance now."

He looked pointedly at her almost-blue arms

"This had better not be for blackmail purposes"

"It never would be, Dancing in the rain is special"

"No Malfoy, you're just obsessed."

He jumped up, and held out his hand

"Get up"

"what… No!"

"Granger"

She turned her head

"Hermione"

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up

"Dance" he commanded

"I'll look silly; you have to dance at the same time"

"Fine" he started dancing, waltzing without a partner

She started twirling round in circles

"No, that's not dancing, that's twirling"

"Malfoy, this is _my_ dancing, now leave _me_ alone"

He grabbed her hands; she stopped twirling.

"This is dancing"

They both danced to the waltz, Draco leading.

Neither of them noticed 5 minutes later when the locking spell undid.

They just kept on dancing…

_Dancing in the rain_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think???

I love the rain. That's why I wrote it!

**R & R, please**

.::Pink cookie::.


End file.
